


is a poem

by seesawthefourth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a Little Shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth
Summary: it isn't a poem. and harry doesn't give a shit.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 21





	is a poem

**Author's Note:**

> tom is ooc and this is disgusting. i'm not as good as a writer as i like myself to be but here, have something which has been sitting in docs for months just bc i couldn't make myself write a sex scene again.

he can feel the swell of his dick pressing into his ass, hot and insistent through his brown slacks.

harry nearly whimpers as he moves to lay his head back into the crock of his neck. from there, he can see the smirk tugging at the corner of tom's mouth, the vein on his neck and the bob of his apple when harry pushes back on his hold - wanting to mouth on those open places on his skin, to bloom purple bruises on pale skin and make those blatantly salivating idiots in his death eaters keep away.

he does it again and this time harry can hear him swallow hard, feel his long fingers dig into his hips as he arches up to kiss at the corner of the jaw, at the sharp line he now desperately wants to lick.

"tom". he whispers, locking eyes with him through the mirror. the smirk on his face has fallen away ages ago and the stare he gives him is hard and filled with longing. harry knows he's inches away from keeping him to himself and makes a show of pushing back, shuddering in pleasure at the feel of half hardness pushing against the confines of his dress pants.

harry celebrates the fact that he hadn't changed into the robes tom had had specially made to compliment his own formal ones yet, wanting see tom change before he had done so himself. "can't we stay here a bit longer? ", he asks innocently. 

the annual christmas party at the malfoy's wasn't even that important to harry, though he knew it was important that tom make atleast an appearance at his inner circle's party - even if it was to keep the likes of rita skeeter from screeching about loosing face.

and lucius malfoy had left the fortress to help his wife and son with the preparations, minutes after the meeting on vampire attacks where rosier and carrow had been at odds on how to end them.

and so it's vastly enjoyable when there's a notable shift in the air and tom's eyes darken, his hold tightening enough for harry to gasp.  
though the gasp turning into a moan when tom grinds forward, making heat pool further in his stomach. 

they haven't even start coupling, yet harry feels breathless and barely notices nagini hissing in the back, annoyance coloring her tone as she swiftly slithers out, working on always mating halfbloods for whoever to hear in the nearly empty fortress. harry wants to answer her, tell her about annoying minions and professors. 

instead, he slides his hands down his naked hips, moving slowly towards his already leaking cock teasingly. it is a great opportunity, though harry doesn't think tom realizes for harry to arch up and put his lips on tom's blissfully unblemished neck. the movement causes tom's fingers to brush against harry's cock, which is already aroused and aching for touch. it doesn't help that harry had been fantasizing from the perch on the bed a few minutes ago. 

tom's doesn't grind against him again, though his neck and shoulders tensing and relaxing at moments notice as harry kisses and licks into his neck. for a better angle harry turns, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and tom's come to wrap around his torso. 

harry wonders if he's allowed to leave marks yet but before he can ask, tom is leaning down to whisper into his ear, his breath hot. "shall we return to the bed?". he says and it's such a simple sentence and harry's breath stutters ans he feels a smile on tom's lips as kisses his ear, his tongue poking out as he bites lightly below it. 

"i thought you had a gala to go to". harry then replies, his voice coming airy as he let's tom pull him towards the bed, holding his hand still when he pushes the messy comforter against the endboard. 

"it can wait". 

throwing him a grin, harry moves to lay down in the center, holding his arms up and legs open for tom to settle in between them. 

lashes fluttering when his lover leans down to press a soft kiss against his cheek, harry thinks how wonderfully they fit like this, themselves being a missing piece of a puzzle they don't know existed until they had met each other. he melts when tom's keeps on pressing kisses in - on his forehead, his eyelids, his flushed cheekbones, his nose and wherever on his face he can kiss - feeling wamrth pool in his stomach, spread to his ears and his neck. 

"marvolo". he chuckles and tom looks up, his eyebrows raised and a smile peeking through ; when he wraps his legs around his lover, pulling him down enough to grind up. "go change". 

instantly tom's grimacing and if harry wasn't used to the low lightening tom had installed in his fortress, he wouldn't have noticed it, forgoing for his pursed lips as he let tom entangle himself from him. 

he watches tom shrug out of his clothes , his wand going on the nightstand - joining its brother wand beside the serpentine lamp and alchemist's dream by may pattel - as the robe goes on the chair, the dress pants and shirt being neatly folded on it. "i would let you know that i was planning to undress, though-", he turns with a twinkle in his eye, "-a bit later when you started to beg but alas... ". 

fortunately for harry, who was more prone to quick heedy sex, there was the gala and tom couldn't go for his longlasting, teasing ways this time. 

he'd told ages ago that he's been playing the long game since his hogwarts years, that his death eaters hadn't come in him until he had perfected the art of his, snaring them quickly to start his way up in fifth year. 

he takes his time though, and harry is happy watching him undress, moving away when harry leans to grab at his waistband to hurry him up. tom doesn't luke being interrupted and harry doesn't like being stopped and so to quicken the process, he says. " we should hurry, unless we are fashionably late and i'm to fucked into to act like a proper pureblood, really". 

it does the job, though the mental image of himself stumbling on his feet and nearly calling tom, his darling makes him grimance. tom seems to agree as he quickly places his sheathed dagger on his book on the nightstand and joins him on the bed, all the while frowning. 

harry kisses him, slotting him back inbetween his arms and legs, swallowing his complaints when he grinds into his now naked hips. "honestly tom", he says, pulling back from the kiss. " i really need you in me". 

tom's eyes have darkened, the bright haunting now the color of dried blood as he leans to kiss him filthy on the mouth, his tongue poking in as harry's hand comes to thread into his hair. 

his lover leans over kissing the edge of his lips and retaking his mouth, his hand which he wasn't using to keep himself up harry sneaking down to wrap around his dick. he gasps around his mouth as the older man, almost experimentally pumps it, his hands rough on his member as harry lurches up into his palm. breathing heavy and already feeling over the edge and heat keeps pooling into his lower stomach, harry tries his best to keep himself from pumping into his still hand. 

the open mouthed kiss is already forgotten and now tom is pressing light hickies into his shoulder blades, smirking all the while. tom isn't the best at handjobs and harry too far gone in the pleasure to care enough when tom's thumb comes to brush against his slit causing his hips to tense. 

tom mutters something to him but he only gets the laughter pulling at the corners of his lips as he moves down, his hand leaving his sensitive cock. harry whines, hears tom laugh and his hand tickle his slide across his stomach. "come into my mouth, harry". he tells him, eyes crinkling as he chuckles at the wide eyed look harry throws him. 

"i mean it". tom tells him again, his voice soothing. harry settles back down, nodding. 

from the start of their realtionship in september, harry had noticed his lack of contact, the way he didn't like to hold hands or kiss for too long, even shying away when harry used to settle inbetween his legs after stress hours in the office and until tom had spoken to him about it one night, he'd been hesitant to do anything which he didn't like. it was done he found out that it wasn't that tom didn't like kissing and holding, it was that he was used to having nothing at all and having harry - who was used to being touchy with his friends and family - touch him was new. 

and so now he watched tom hesitantly hover over his dick, taking deep breaths to calm his edge of - in fear that he'll cum too quickly and scar tom for life, loosing the chance of future blowjobs from the dark lord. 

but it seems all how naught, when he very nearly spills into his mouth when warmth envelopes his aching dick. "fuck", he exhales, arching as he fists the sheets in his itching hands. 

tom gazes at him with lidded eyes, and starts to move. he's more of a novice then harry was but the friction it creates doesn't help him keep his edge away. it's takes minutes, seconds for him to spill in his mouth, for tom to come up coughing but oh so pleased. 

he's still shuddering when tom kisses him, tasting himself on his tongue as he swallows. "we should go now, love". 

he groans in response.

**Author's Note:**

> it didn't stop me from writing this mess tho. please leave a kudo and a comment for a effort.
> 
> ugh i left language blank again.
> 
> ... Also who is dirty harry in the fandom names??


End file.
